Let Me Hear Your Voice
by Crystalchildx
Summary: A beautiful evening can become even more beautiful if you meet a cute guy. He can sing, he is nice and he comes walking in your direction. Before you know it, you made another friend or is he something more? A story with Darren Criss and Skylar Hunter (OC)


**~ Hey guys, a new story for you... This time a story about Darren Criss and a character made up by me. I finished watching GLEE (S6E7) about a week ago and I got a lot of ideas for all sorts of stories. Because I am a really big fan of Darren Criss, I dicided to write a story about him. **

**I don't use a lot of other real people in the story, like the cast of ****_GLEE _****or ****_Team Starkid_**** because I want Darren to be a normal guy in the story, not famous Darren Criss... I hope you guys like it! **

**If you have any questions, just send me a PM and I will answer as fast as I can! I'm sorry for any mistakes I made, English is not my main language and I don't have a beta... ~**

**Skylar's POV.**

Small waves made their way to the side of the ship and splashed before disappearing. The moon casted a soft glow over the ocean. In the background I could hear the music from the performance, but I wasn't paying enough attention to discover which song they were playing. It was an open-mic evening, so everyone could be up there right now. Turning my back to the railing of the cruise ship I looked at my surroundings. The deck was decorated with all sort of flowers and there were coloured lights flashing on the stage.

The current act was just finished and a guy around my age, maybe a bit older, came on the stage. He wore shorts and a plain brown T-shirt. He had short dark brown hair and a big smile on his face. He lifted his hand to his mouth, me just noticing he was holding a microphone.

"Hello guys and welcome! My name is Mark. As many probably already know it is open-mic tonight! This means that you can come up and sing a song if you feel like it!"

His kind blue eyes scanned the crowd, probably searching for the first candidate, or in better words victim. He searched for a little bit longer before stopping on a guy with black curly hair in the middle of the crowd, his hands filled with drinks, probably for his friends. A small smile slipped on Marks lips. He lifted the mic back up to his mouth.

"I think I found our first candidate! The…" But before he could finish what he was saying a girl, around 15 years old, walked on the stage.

"I like to sing!" Came her high and energetic voice. Mark looked back at the crowd, probably searching for the guy again but not finding him. Mark shrugged and gave the mic to the girl, that was almost bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Hello! My name is Kate!" The girl smiled really big at the crowd before speaking again. "And I'm going to sing The Climb from Miley Cyrus."

I felled the urge to roll my eyes but stopped. This girl was way to enthusiastic for singing on stage. I would've been terrified. I mean don't get me wrong, I love singing and the few people that heard me told me I was quite good but I hate performing. It is like everyone is staring at you and judging you, what is the fun in that?!

I hoped this girl, Kate, was any good, but after hearing the first few notes, her voice being extremely annoying I stopped paying attention to her. Instead I decided to watch the people around me for a while. In front of the stage on the left sat a group of 3 girls, smiling and waving at Kate. Must be her friends.. Next to them a few parents talking and besides them an older couple just enjoying each other presence. I smiled to myself, they looked really happy. On the right side before the stage were a few groups of people. Some of them talking, while the others were listening to the music. At last you had a group in the right corner, the corner nearest to me. A group of friends, _his_ group of friends. The curly haired stranger Mark was staring at. They were laughing and others were talking or listening to the music. I noticed the curly haired stranger turning his head to the stage, he dropped his head, shaking and laughing before standing and walking to the stage.

I have to say, he is quite handsome. His hair was short and his curls curled just around his ears. He had a cute twinkle in his eyes and a beautiful smile. The kind that could light up an entire room. He was talking to Mark about something, but I was to enrolled in his looks to pay attention to what they were saying. This guy was wearing grey shorts and a black T-shirt. I looked at his eyes again and discovered they were staring back at me. I shook my head and saw that everyone was staring at me.

"The girl in the back, with the green top!" Mark called out. I looked at my clothes, I was wearing a green top. I started to panic. No…no..no.. this could not be happening! I looked at the two guys standing on the stage again and saw the curly haired stranger take a microphone.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to." He told me, smiling slightly. I shook my head no, I couldn't do this. "Alright." He said, turning to Mark. He said something to Mark and then turned back to the crowd. "My name is Darren Criss and today I'm going to sing my version of Teenage Dream from Katy Perry." The music started and when Darren started singing I was surprised. He had a really great voice and he could put on a show to.

Darren locked eyes with me and he smiled again. This time, I smiled back. I closed my eyes, just enjoying Darrens voice when eventually it stopped. I opened my eyes again, seeing Darren walk in my direction.

"Hey." He gave a small wave as he approached.

"Hi, you were great." I replied, smiling slightly.

"Thanks, but it would have been even greater if you joined me… Ehmm…"

"Skylar"

"Skylar." He finished his sentence with a smile. "Why didn't you?" He asked, he looked unsure of himself, like he didn't know if he should be asking.

"It's ok to ask, really. I don't know I guess. I just don't really like performing, that's all." I replied, looking down at my hands.

"Well I bet it would have been great. Have you sang before?" He asked, probably trying to make small talk.

"Yeah.. I sang before, I just don't sing in front of people." I replied, starting to feel a blush coming up. I never was good at talking to strangers.

"Will you sing for me?" He hooked his fingers under my chin, bringing my head so I had to look at him. "I would like to hear it." He said smiling again, before removing his fingers.

"I'm not going to sing here… There are so many people." I said, panicked again.

"We can go to a quieter deck if you want." He looked hopeful, trying to make me sing. After a few seconds of looking at him, I ducked my head again.

"Alright, but when there are other people, I won't!" I already turned towards the stairs leading to the upper deck. I could sense Darren following me and smiled to myself. I never did something like this, why now? I looked back at Darren and saw him smiling at me. I smiled back and dropped my head again, he was the reason.

**~ I would like to hear your thoughts about the story or about anything really. If you just want to talk to me about something send me a PM too. I love to hear your stories! -x Kimberly ~**


End file.
